dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highschool DxD: Яe-birth/Confessions
Confessions about the fanfic Highschool DxD: Яe-birth and it' characters from the author Houki Minami. About the Story: # The original idea was going to be a very bitter parody of the original series and the whole OC-centric idea, Berolina being a bitch worse than Riser and Ichijou was going to be wimpy yes-man worse than Chuck from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Alas, it didn't meant to be. # Since it was meant to be a parody, for the first 20-or-so chapters I didn't think too much into it. After the story growing on me, I'm ashamed to admit I shouldn't have created so many characters. # I'm not good with sex scenes, the best I can do is making characters rub each other until one of them reaches it's climax, both ways. # I dislike retcons, therefore it might take a while to finally connect the dots in some characters without sounding like an asspull. # Any similarities the first serious arc and Bleach's Soul Society arc were mere coincidences. I'm woman enough to admit that, yes, they were untentional, yet I rolled with them. # I'm divided if ichijou should end with a harem, a girl of his harem and Shiori Kamiyama. # The rename as "Яe-birth" was a suggestion of a friend and fellow ficwriter DragonXDelinquent. Please go support him. # For aforementioned sex scenes, I make my research with regular porn, stories from friends and internet confessions. I dunno if I should be embarassed or proud of that. # I can't write action scenes without coffee. # If this story was to have a theme song, if it was in japanese, it'll be Colours of the Heart by Uverworld. For an ending song, It'll be Enaraseble Sin by Nana Kitane. # I don't think big of this story, but I wanted a Tv tropes page just to look and laugh with it. About the Characters: In General: # I like every single one of my characters, that's why they suffer so much. Misery builds character, literally. I avoid angsty psychobombs, though. That's why part of my collaborations didn't work. # I don't believe or like harems in which the girls in it love the MC the same way, that's why in Ichijou's harem everyone has a different approach and he behaves differently with each one. To elaborate: #* Berolina's his main, best friend, foil and younger sister figure. #* Annabelle's the good and cool big sister which he has a vitriolic relationship with. #* Tasha's the big sister who loves him, yet is hard to understand. #* Liu Bei's the nice big sister, if not a little annoying. #* Raven's the best friend who you fight all the time yet still loves you dearly and can jump into action. #* Irene's the typical out-of-nowhere fairy in typical harem settings. I like her, though. # Like I mentioned before, I regret having written so many characters. Now I feel obliged to write at least an arc each. # The only character I wrote from reader's demand was Salvatina Veritas. Alas, she grew on me too. # You might have not noticed, but all of Ichijou's love interest have a certain pattern with the letters "R" and "N" or "M". Not exactly alike, but in that order somehow. # I dislike meaningful names, I rather theme named my characters. The Tsukino's and the Miyama's are named after numbers, the Gremory's are named after chess variations, the Hanzo Ninjas are named after flowers, the Vampires are named after Horror Movies, etc. # I dislike showy names for groups. Unless it's an evil organization or a club, you shouldn't name it, that's why the few groups in my fanfic have rather simple names. # In this fic, everybody's bissexual. NO EXCEPTIONS. Even if they're married, they're not limited to one gender's unless if said so. # I do my research in naming. Unlike someone, you'll not catch me naming my characters something with ridiculous double-meanings or unfortunate inplications unintentionally. Ichijou Tsukino: # Ichijou was suppose to be 1. A very angsty character with a dark past or; 2. A very lively idiot that suffers worse than a turkey on holyday. I discarted those ideas because they were too cliche, and instead opted for the snarky, grumpy and loyal Ichijou with a normal, if not a little sad, background. Case in point: First I wanted a Kaneki, but I opted for an Ichigo. # He's my favorite character to write. That's why I like to make him suffer. All the suffering I write for him is for comedy, so if you felt bad for him in any moment, you're: 1.An awesome person and; 2.A naive person. And believe, I won't stop anytime soon. # He was suppose to be a brawler-type warrior. But due to the suggestion from, again, DragonXDeliquent, her ended up as a sword-user. Way to break the mood. # I want to write at least one homo-scene with him and another male, I dunno why. # He's named after emperor Ichijou and his name(一条) is written almost the same way as Ichie(一榮). # Take at you want, but I want Ichijou to be an anti-hero, which he partly is. He doesn't want to be a better person, nor help people willingly. If you read my story, you know he's far from a selfless person. Yet people seem to like him... In a way. # Remember, he only angsted once. Everything else he's brooding. At least I intended him to. # Can't have sex. EVER. He's pure as snow, so no virgin break for him for now # That aside: BIG CHANCES TO GROW UP A RAPIST. # He's the main character I like to label as a complete loser and a pervert. # Fight to be awesome? Fight to survive!! # If it was for him to have an voice actor, It'd be Yuuki Ono and Johnny Yong Bosch. Berolina Gremory: # I really wanted to kill her during the arc after the Rating Game arc, it didn't work out in my mind because I regretted it later. She came back as Ludger because why not. # I wanted her to be a Rias-wannabe exactly for the reason how Rias would have a rather poisonous relationship with someone who doesn't want to be part of her group. # She ended up being too immature in order to fill the description above, so I had to not only make her younger, but also bypass another development. Otherwise I don't think she'd be able to lead a peerage. # She's named after Berolina pawn because: 1. It's also known as the Anti-pawn; 2. "Bero-Bero" is an japanese sound effect for licking and she have kiss fetish; 3. BG stands for both her Name and Boosted Gear. IT'S SYMBOOOOOOOLIC~. # I didn't want her to end up as a love interest. Instead she became the second main girl, because why not? # "Foolish little sister, You still lacks hatred". She suffers Sasuke Syndrome. # The second pairing I like the most with her besides Ichijou is either with Serena or Yoko. # I like moths, that's why her alastor transformation is after a moth. Also, symbolism. # For some time now, I want her and Ichijou to fight while talking about how they love each other. She was suppose to be his biggest enemy, so why it won't work now? # If it was for her to have an voice actress, It'd be Aki Toyosaki and Stephanie Sheh. Kurama(Yoko Akabane): # I'm not ashamed to confess her true name came after the Nine-tailed fox from Naruto. # She was supposed to be THE freeloader. But then I noticed a motherly and wife-like character couldn't not know how to cook. Hence instead she's the only character in Ichijou's harem that knows how to cook. # She became closer to Ichijou than I originally planned her to be. FML. # She's flat because she's japanese, I like her like that, and serves as a perfect foil for Rina. The composed flat yamato nadesico vs. the wild and free busty redhead demon. Which one? # She solved her issues with ichijou very quickly. Believe me when I said this will kick her in the shins much, much later in the fic. # 1th ranked "Girl who almost had sex with the MC". Naked, soap-landing and stuff in between. # Mother or Lover? Why not both, unless some unfortunate implications? # Why eyepatches? Eyepatches are cool. # Reacting Ichijou hitting her out of nowhere: "I have two questions: 'Why' and 'Could you do it again'." # Also possible future rapist. HIGH LEVEL SEXUAL VIOLENCE! # If it was for her to have a voice actress, it'd be Yoko Hikasa and Laura Bailey. Annabelle Hellsing(Sayuri): # Geddit? Sa-yuri, as in, she's the only one who is openly bissexual. # A knight is a ninja. Knights are cool, ninjas are cooler. # Too awesome to use, goes missing for two whole arcs. # Remember her tic about refering Ren as 'him', always like "... Him". It's not a tic, it's foreshadowing. # The non-love interest. I dunno, I don't think she matches to be Ichijou's haremmetes.More like a friend, I guess. # Tiny and flat, like ninjas should be. That's her appeal. # She's the green ranger. # "damn your sudden but inevitable betrayal!" Turn her back on everybody, she's a damn revolving door. # Daddy and mommy issues. Serious shit disguised as something fantastic and badass, she's a ninja-vampíre with shared custody. Still think her heritage is fun? # For some reason, she's popular. WHY PEOPLE?! Answer: Gin Ichimaru effect. # Voice actress for her? Something cutesy but also badass. Ayana Taketatsu and Kara Greenberg. Other confessions and canons still-not-touched-upon * Berolina is A very good student. Ichijou is average. Annabelle sucks at math. * Liu Bei might start a relationship with another teacher. If romantic or not, I don't know as for now. * Despite their circunstances, Alice and Cohen's and Kyou and Hajime's marriages are safe. The only married couple which works in DxD:R is, ironically, Mary and Calico's. * Ichijou is still kissed by Liu Bei, Tasha and Yoko every night. * zoroaster and Lunamaria are a thing. They're GF and BF. * Whiswain loves cuddling. * Aria doesn't have sex with Nemesis and Nero anymore after Volume 6 because otherwise she'll have to face Nemesis' scar, and she feels guiltt about it as well. * None of the Tsukino sisters are virgins. Ichijou is only virgin in the family. * Lucrezia'a parents tried to kill her after they discovered her as a female. Cohen saved her life by making her a Gremory maid. * The seven Neo-satans' meeting room is a small room with a round wooden table With seven Cup-noodles for every meeting. Cohen wonder why they started to act like Francis. * the mother character who loves her child the most is Mary. The father character who loves his child the most is Hajime. * Tasha is more than she looks. * Yoko still furiously masturbates to Ichijou's sheets and underwear. * Shiori is waiting for Ichijou to ask her out and be her boyfriend. * Nanami-sensei is dangerously depressed. * akatsuki is bi. Question for later: should she have a thing for Ichijou? * None of Ichijou's primary teeth fell off naturally. * Alastors and Paimons have dangerous sex-drives. If you're not a dragon or a hero, don't approach them if you're not ready to die. * SalvaTina had her first kiss with a boy. Then Suruga was her second. * Rei is not a virgin either. He lost it to Gertrude when he was very young. * Irene is Raven's best friend. * Irene really wants to marry Ichijou because he's 'amusing for her'. * Calico makes coffee for both him and his wife since they tend to overwork. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Story